Their Cover Is Blown
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: The Penguins' cover gets blown, and they now have new identities:Skipper's new name is Alexander, an he's a Broadway star, Kowalski's new name is Peggy and is a professional chef, Rico's new name is Andrew and is currently in a coma, and Private's new name is Phillip, and he's a Jungle Explorer. Rated K plus!


**Hello. So, what would happen if the Penguins' cover got blown? Continue reading to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Their New Identities (Before they changed their identity)  
"Our cover is blown….literally" Skipper said.  
Skipper looked sadly at his team.  
"We will have to go our separate ways" he said.  
The penguins cried. Because of that darn Trump, the government managed to blow the Penguins' cover. They were upset. They would live different lives now.  
"Let's go" Skipper said.  
The Penguins left the zoo and went their separate ways.  
(SKIPPER/ALEXANDER)  
Skipper was backstage with a lot of people. He was starring in a Broadway Musical he's familiar about. His new name is Alexander, and he became a Broadway star. He already starred in 5 Broadways shows (He starred in Rent once, he starred in Hamilton 2 times, and he starred in the musical Dear Evan Hansen 2 times). Alexander was starring in Hamilton again, this time being King George III again. He starred as King George III the other two times he starred in Hamilton. Alexander took a deep breath and watched the first part of the show before he was ready to get ready for King George's first song in the musicals.  
"Alexander, it's time to get ready for your part" the director said.  
Alexander put on his costume and waited. He tapped his foot while he put on the crown.  
"Alexander, it's time for you to shine" the director said.  
Alexander stepped in stage, standing on a moving platform. He was originally Skipper, the great penguin captain in America. Now he was Alexander, the greatest penguin Broadway Star in America.  
(KOWALSKI/PEGGY)  
"I'm Peggy, I'm 32 years old, and I came from Los Angeles, California".  
After the Penguins got separated, Kowalski changed his name to Peggy, and he cooked all the time. When he mastered it, he auditioned to be a chef on one of the Penguins' favorite cooking shows:Best Cooks in America (spoof of Worst Cooks In America). Peggy knew that earning the money will help him and the other penguins reunite, because in order to reunite, the government needed at least 1,600 dollars in cash.  
Peggy continued speaking. He didn't mention his old name, or his team, because of government orders. He mentioned only his cooking skills in the past. Later on, the first pre-heat began. The dishes the chefs are supposed to cook has to be a written recipe from the past. This was Peggy's opportunity to create the best written recipe he made:Sardine Salad with a spicy Mustard sauce and caramelized onions. When the judging ended, Peggy's stomach turned into a knot. What if he doesn't win? His dish doesn't look as good as the first time he made it, but it still looks good. Turns out, he won the pre-heat, and he was one of the cooks who made the best chicken dish in the main heat, although he didn't win the main heat. A woman named Marissa won the main heat. Oh well. At least Peggy made one of the best chicken dishes of the main heat. He hoped that he won the championship and put him and the rest of the team back together.  
(RICO/ANDREW)  
Rico was in a coma. He changed his name to Andrew, and after he left by car, he crashed and got into a coma. He's still in a coma. He hoped something would wake him up soon…..  
(PRIVATE/PHILLIP)  
Private changed his name to Phillip and became a jungle explorer. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore. He read many, many books about jungle animals and even trained to be a jungle explorer. He's currently in the Amazon Rainforest, looking at the horrific destruction humans have done to said rainforest.  
"People need to learn to make paper made from stuff other than wood" Phillip said to himself.  
An alligator came up from the Amazon river. It waved and Phillip waved back. Phillip was originally Private, a penguin cadet who watched the Lunacorns all the time. He's now Phillip, a penguin jungle explorer who explores the jungle all the time. He hopes nothing tragic happens to him.

* * *

**Well, the Penguins seem to have interesting new lives. Poor Rico/Andrew is in a coma, though. Let's hope the Penguins get reunited soon! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar, or any of the Broadway musicals mentioned. Please like, review, and favorite this story!**


End file.
